dustclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ravenpaw
Name: Ravenpaw Rank: Apprentice Personality: Ravenpaw tends to keep to herself, she is noble and just. She has her own set of morals and is not afraid to stray from what others would disprove of if she believes it to be right. Ravenpaw always tends to look for peaceful solutions and keeps her cool. Due to her relaxed nature she hardly shows much emotion so she can come off as cold to most cats. Ravenpaw has her own ideas though and if some other cat disagrees she would most likely disobey if she thought of hers as a better solution. Appearance: Ravenpaw is a black she-cat. Her underbelly has a small silvery tint to it, so it is not very noticeable. She has a lean build, which allows her to run faster than other cats. Her fur is of a medium to short length, and is ruffled, most of the time being ungroomed. Her tail is slightly fuller, but it is long and perfect for balance. Ravenpaw's ears are a little bit taller than most cats', with very small tufts of fur on the tips of them. Her eyes are a tad smaller than an an average apprentice's, however they are quick to spot movement. They are of a light green, yellowish color that stand out from the rest of her night-colored pelt. They also have tints of brown in them. Ravenpaw has longer claws that are mostly opaque, and they are more closely spaced together. That means her claws are effective for raking wounds into an opponent. Her teeth are fairly short, but sharp. She has a normal sized muzzle, that is a bit flattened, with long, gray and white whiskers coming out of it. Her small nose matches her pelt, as it is black. Her paws are of a medium size, and her paw pads have hardened. They are gray in color. Physically, Ravenpaw is doing well. Because of her lean build, and agility training, she has now gotten to be quite light on her paws. ___________________________________________ Father: ''Stormflight - 64 moons'' Mother: ''Silverstar - 60 moons'' Sisters: Daisyflower '- 25 moons and '''Lizardfrost - 25 moons'' ___________________________________________ Relationships: Stormflight ''- father - Ravenpaw has a very strong bond with her father. Daisyflower is neither of their favorite cats, (although one might dislike her more than the other), and both of them can relate to being teased by Daisyflower. Ravenpaw looks up to her father, and hopes she can follow in his footsteps one day.'' Silverstar '' - mother - Ravenpaw has drifted away a little from her mother, the reason being that Daisyflower acts like an angel around her. Usually, Silverstar is too busy with Clan duties to even notice that Daisyflower is a horrible sister, and Ravenpaw feels that she's too busy to care about the wellbeing of her other daughter.'' Daisyflower ''- sister - Ravenpaw dislikes her sister almost as much as she hates finding maggots in her prey. Daisyflower does her best to make her younger half-sister miserable.'' Lizardfrost ''- sister - x'' ___________________________________________ 'Other: ' Ravenpaw's mentor is Bluepelt. Category:Apprentice Category:Cats owned by Silver Category:She-cat Category:Cats of DustClan